Always Forever
by EllaBella18
Summary: AU: Joey and Pacey are having some marital problems will it all end up ok? Read and review. There's a little tiny bit of Dawson and Jen thrown in for good measure!This story is COMPLEATE!:
1. Default Chapter

ALWAYS FOREVEVER.  
  
AN Ok I only have one thing to say about this one and that it's a PJ (of course) with some D/Je thrown in for good measure. So read on people. Oh and reviews are always welcome!!  
  
JO POV  
  
"Pacey did you take out the trash yet??" I called. "No I've been busy." Pacey called back. "Busy? You've been busy? You call sitting on your ass watching some random sporting event busy? You call that busy?" I yelled coming into the living room. " I'll tell you what busy is. Busy is chasing after three kids under the age of five while working three days a week plus trying to maintain this house by myself while you sit on your ass and watch sports on TV!" I yelled. "You think that's all I do Jo? I work six days a week fix all the things you decide needs fixing and help you take care of our six children." Pacey yelled back. "Fine whatever. I'm taking the kids over to Jen's." I yelled. "Fine go running off to Jen's like you always do!" Pacey yelled. "She's my best friend! What do you expect Pace!?!? I need someone to give me some support. I'll be home later. Kids come on we're going over to Aunt Jen's." I called storming out of the living room.  
  
I tied Bailey's shoes (3), zipped up Blair's coat (2) and buttoned up Morgan's sweater (5) then stormed outside slamming the door behind me. "Mommy whats-a-matter?" Morgan asked. "Yeah what was you and daddy yellin' for?" Bailey asked. "Daddy and I were just disagreeing on something I said.  
  
Je POV  
  
"You and Pacey had another fight eh?" I said when I opened the door. "Yup. Morgan go find Emma Bailey go find Jake." Joey said. "Um. Emma is in her room and Jake is in the playroom. Come on Jo we need to talk" I said heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"What happened now?" I asked when we got into the kitchen. "I dunno Jen. One minute I'm asking him if he took out the trash and the next were screaming at each other. I'm seriously worried. We've been fighting constantly. Ever since Blair turned two." Joey said kissing Blair's forehead. "Jo that was six months ago" I said. "I know. At first it started out small. A fight here or there. And now we're fighting almost daily. What do I do? I still love him with all my heart but I can't keep doing this. I can't keep fighting with him and then have him or I storm out afterwards." Joey said. She was close to tears. "Come here. " I said pulling Joey into a hug. "you have to talk to him ok? You two were meant to be. Like Dawson and I. When you go home you two need to sit down and have a civilized conversation. No yelling or screaming. Can you do that?" I asked. She was crying now. " yeah" she said sniffling. "ok, it'll be ok. I promise. Here wipe your eyes." I said handing her a tissue  
  
P POV  
  
"Here I brought you dinner." Joey said throwing a down a MacDonald's bag. "After I put the kids to bed we need to talk" she said going upstairs.  
  
Joey was gone a good 15 minutes. "Jo I'm sorry about today." I said when she walked into the living room. "I'm sorry too Pace but I can't keep doing this. I love you but I can't keep fighting with you." "I love you too and your right we can't keep fighting. Maybe we should take a break." I said.; "You think we should separate?" Joey asked. I nodded. "Fine I'll leave with the girls tomorrow." Joey said. "No Jo. You stay in the house with the girls. I'll leave" I said getting up. "I'll come get my stuff later. I'll call the girls tomorrow. Bye." I said closing the door.  
  
Jo POV  
  
I went running to the door to tell Pacey to stop but I made it across the living room before I crumpled to the floor. I picked up the phone. "Jen" I sobbed. "He left"  
  
Hehehe!!! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. I have it all planned so it shouldn't take long to update. Anyway PLEASEEEEEEEE review. It will be highly appreciated. BLAIR14 


	2. chapter 2

Je POV  
  
"He left." Joey sobbed. "I'll be right over Jo." I said hanging up the phone. "I'm going over to Joey's. Pacey left." I said to Dawson. "Ok. I'll wait up. Call me if you need anything." Dawson said. "I love you," I said putting on my coat. "I love you too." Dawson said.  
  
I let myself into Joey's house only to find her on the floor crying. "Come here." I said pulling her up and leading her to the couch. "Shh Jo. It'll all be ok." I said hugging and rocking her. "How do you know? How do you know he won't be happier without me?" Joey asked. "Joey don't even think that! You have to be positive. Plus he loves you just as much as you love him." "Mommy I had a bad dream" Morgan said coming into the living room. "Whats-a-matter mommy? Did you get a boo-boo?" Morgan asked putting her hands on her hips "Sorta sweetie. Mommy is just tired. Come on, lets go back to bed." Joey said whipping her eyes and starting to get up. "Aunt Jen you better leave so Mommy can get some sleep," Morgan said. I laughed. "I'll put her to bed Jo. Come on Morgan." Is said scooping her up.  
  
"Aunt Jen, why are mommy and daddy always 'elling at each other for? They never useted to. They useted to be like 'I wuv you' and all mushy and kissy and stuff. Now they just 'elling always." Morgan said. "Your mommy and daddy are just having a rough spot right now. Don't you worry your pretty little head ok? Everything will be just fine. Now you go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I asked kissing her forehead. "O-tay aunt Jen. I wuv you, fhanks for putting me to bed." "I love you too now be a good girl and sleep ok?" I asked leaving the room.  
  
Jo POV  
  
"Morgan wake up honey. You gotta get ready for school." I said trying to sound cheerful. "Mommy come here and sit." Morgan said. "What is it sweetie?" I asked sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I wuv you very very very very much. Always forever." Morgan said throwing her arms around me. I almost started to cry. " I love you very very very very much too. Always forever." I said kissing her brown curls. She looked at me with eyes that were exactly like Pacey's, Morgan was all Pacey. " Get ready for school now." I said going to wake up Blair.  
  
P POV  
  
"Pacey do you want to tell me why you showed up here last night man?" Jack asked. "Well you know Joey and I have been having problems lately?" Jack nodded. " Well last night we'd well I actually decided to separate for a while." I said. "How's Joey?" Jack asked. "Dunno." I said. "You two will work this out. You always do. Your Joey and Pacey." Jack said. I sure hoped he was right.  
  
Je POV  
  
"Jo it's just me." I called "Aunt Den!!" Blair called running to me. "Hey you." I said picking her up. "How are we doing today?" I asked. "Fine." Joey lied. " Liar. Your eyes are all swollen and red. You've been crying all night haven't you?" I asked. Joey nodded. "I was fine for 20 mins after you left but when I got into bed this sudden wave of cold and loneliness swept over me because Pacey wasn't next to me for the first time in 10 yrs. (AN: the gang is 28 so Joey and Pacey never broke up. They've been married for 8 yrs and Dawson and Jen for 6) I've managed to keep it together for the girls" Joey said. "The bus came and got them already?" I asked. Joey nodded.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
"Pacey you promised you would take the girls camping this weekend. You know for the last time this year? You do this every October." I said. "Don't you think I know that Joey? My boss is making me work this weekend. It's totally out of my control ok?" Pacey said. " No. they've been looking forward to this. You've seen them 2 times since you left. Twice and both times after you dropped them off Blair cried for half an hour and Morgan and Bailey were miserable. Now your telling me that you can't take them? This is gonna break their hearts." I said almost yelling. "Jesus Joey! You really know how to lay on the guilt don't ya? Listen I'll make it up to them. Bye" "Bye" I said hanging up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned them or the show, a lot of things would have been different so Joey, Pacey, Dawson, Jen and Jack are not mine. Morgan, Bailey, Blair and Joshua are min though.  
  
Thanks to coffeechick for reviewing. That really made my day. And well this is the last chapter so enjoy (  
  
JO POV  
  
"Mommy you wook mad. Did 'organ do somefing wrong?" Bailey asked me. "No" I said. "Did 'lair?" Bailey asked. "No. None of you did anything wrong. Mommy is just upset because daddy had to cancel, because his boss is making him go on another business trip." I said. "Oh." Bailey said her eyes filling with tears. "I know. Come here baby." I said pulling her into my lap. "We'll do something fun. Wanna go out for dinner and rent a movie tonight?" I asked. Bailey nodded. I kissed her forehead and hugged her. " You go play for a while. I'm going to go tell Morgan and Blair." "O-tay mommy. You're the bestest."  
  
I went into Morgan's room finding her sitting and coloring. "Mommy when is daddy coming to get us?" Morgan asked looking up at me. I sat down on the floor next to her. "Daddy can't come pumpkin. His boss sent him on another business trip." " Why is he always on business trips mommy?" Morgan asked crawling into my lap. "I don't know sweetie. But I'll tell you what. Tonight we will go out for dinner and then we'll rent a movie. And tomorrow we'll go get your Halloween costumes and go to Chucky Cheese for dinner ok?" I asked. Morgan nodded. "Look mommy! I drew our house. That's me and that's Bailey and daddy and there's you holding Blair." Morgan said pointing. "It's beautiful sweetheart. I'll put it on the fridge. I've got to go wake Blair up from her nap.  
  
Je POV  
  
"Dawson I'm starting to get worried. Joey and Pacey haven't REALLY talked in 2½ weeks." I said sitting down. "Jen it'll be ok. They'll work everything out." Dawson said rolling his eyes. "I sure as hell hope so Dawson."  
  
Ja POV  
  
"Pacey. I'm sick and tired of seeing you mope around. Go see her already." I said. "I can't Jack. I just can't. I'm too scared she'll want a divorce." Pacey sighed. "She doesn't. Believe me. Jen said she's just as sulky as you are only she hides it for the girls. She misses you. She really does. Now do us all a favor and go over there. Before you drive me crazy!" I said practically pushing Pacey out the door  
  
Jo POV  
  
" I thought you were working." I said when I saw Pacey in the hallway. "Yeah during the day. Listen Jo. We need to talk. Seriously this time. I've missed you terribly. I'm sorry for leaving and not being more helpful." Pacey said sitting down on the couch. "I'm sorry too Pace. Sorry for nagging too much and not being more understanding. God I missed you so much. Do you know how lonely it is in this house without you?" I asked. "Come here. Promise me from now on we'll talk about everything because I never want to leave you again." "I promise. I love you Pace." "I love you too Jo." We started making out on the couch. After a couple of minutes I said, "We better take this upstairs Pace." Pacey scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to our room locking the door behind him. " I love you always forever Jo." "I love you always forever too Pace."  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Joey and Pacey re-took their wedding vows, and half of Capeside showed up. They went on a second honeymoon to France and Jen and Dawson took the kids. 3 months after they got back Joey discovered she was pregnant again. Joshua Pacey Witter made his arrival on July 18th.  
  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS. ALTHOUGH I AM CONSIDERING DOING A SEQUEL. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD. I LOVE YOU ALL. BLAIR. 


End file.
